Warau
by Haruhara Haruko
Summary: A short Sesshoumaru and Rin one-shot.


Warau  
by Sango-chan  
  
Note; I strongly believe that the thing on Sesshoumaru's shoulder is a boa. If you don't, this fic won't make much sense. O_o This fic is NOT Rin x Sesshoumaru, it's more of just cute daughter-father stuff. It even has...Jaken. o.o;  
  
~*~  
  
As usual, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin had worn themselves out from a long day of traveling. Well, Jaken and Rin had-Sesshoumaru had plenty of demonic energy left. They stopped at a small demolished campground, among which was a burnt-down tent and a mound of scorched wood from a fire. Sesshoumaru, as expected, was guarding the area while his two minions slept.  
  
Rin was laying on the cold ground, shivering slightly. Rags she picked up on the party's travels were strewn around her, serving as a barely useful blanket. Jaken was snoring off in the corner. Harsh winds were tearing through the air, threatening to knock down anything that stood in their way.  
  
Sesshoumaru crouched in the bushes, his hand ready on the Tenseiga, trying to keep still. That wasn't too much of a problem, considering his athletic and agile nature. He'd probably sit there in that position all night. Well, unless he was lucky and a demon stopped by.  
  
No, that probably wouldn't happen tonight. This area was secluded and tranquil, and surely no youkai roamed here. In negligible disappointment, Sesshoumaru lifted his hand from the Tenseiga and relaxed. His eyes wandered around, eventually landing on Rin.  
  
Rin. Like an angel wrapped in rags.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel that way the first time that he saw Rin. She tried to help him out of the innocence and love in her heart, and although it didn't seem like it, Sesshoumaru appreciated her efforts. He just couldn't show her that. He was a powerful, arrogant youkai, and feeling love toward a human would demolish his pride.  
  
Rin began to shiver. The wind blew at her face, which was now covered in bitter tears. She subconsciously pulled the rags tighter over here, but they didn't help much.  
  
Even the impassive Sesshoumaru couldn't bear this. He stood and walked over to the sleeping child. Sesshoumaru lifted his boa from his shoulder and draped it over Rin. Her shivers quelled and she relaxed against the comfortable fluff, letting it dry her tears. Sesshoumaru turned and began to head back to the bushes, but something softly pulled him back.  
  
As he turned, he saw Rin's small hands clutching the end of his robe. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she mumbled sleepily. Sesshoumaru inwardly winced. He pulled his robe back gently and walked back to his place in the bushes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama...?" Rin's somnolent voice came several seconds later. "Did you ever have a dad?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He looked away in hopes of getting the child to forget the question and go to sleep.  
  
No such luck. "Rin thinks that her dad is still here, watching over. Rin can still remember what he looks like and sometimes Rin can hear him."  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
Rin sighed softly and glanced up at the sky. A vibrant star shone in the sky, its glow intervening over the others. 'Daddy...' She smiled in content and closed her eyes. Her father was watching over her, and she had Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama here with her. Rin was safe with this somewhat family, and she wouldn't ask for anything else. She tangled the boa around herself and relaxed.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin. The sight of the child hidden under masses of fluff was humorous and adorable, even to him. He fought a smile.  
  
...And failed miserably.  
  
Smiling felt wondorous. Sesshoumaru hadn't smiled in a long time, but that was because he had never had a reason to. Now, he finally did--for Rin. For the love she had presented to him. His smile broadened and he decided to never suppress it again.  
  
Rin shifted and noticed his smile, and she smiled. And somewhere in the bushes, the useless sleeping lump known as Jaken smiled too. They were all a family, in a way, and they went through everything together. They would always have each other to smile for and that was reason enough.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, Jaken is a part of their family too. xD Review? ^^; If you don't wanna start typing stuff, I've left the following sentence for you. Just copy and paste into the review box for your convenience:  
  
'ARGH! YOU SUCK! THIS FIC IS CRAP!'  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading. ^^ 


End file.
